1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication system of a peer to peer (P2P) type including a plurality of node devices, mutually communicable through a network.
2. Related Art
In recent years, quality of content to be recorded by a personal user is being enhanced in sake of digital broadcasting, hard disk recorder, reservation using G code (coding elements (a record date, a record channel, a record start time, and a record end time) for reserving to record programs), automatic CM (Commercial Message) cull.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-320455 discloses a program recording system including a plurality of recording devices which record program data containing images and voices of a program now on air, a program database device for recording program information indicative of at least a broadcast start time and a broadcast end time with respect to each of programs to be broadcasted, and a server device connected to the program database device. In this program recording system, in a case where a starting time of recording the broadcast data in a recording device is behind a broadcast starting time, program data of a required program between the broadcast starting time and a broadcast ending time are searched out of the program data, recorded in each recording device with a server device. The program data thus searched is acquired and recorded by a recording device which has failed to record the program data. Accordingly, it is possible to search required program data out of program data in predetermined program data, recorded after a broadcast starting time by a recording device. Then it becomes possible to send and receive the program data among the recording devices.
Meanwhile, as a mode of broadcasting content, there is known tree-type broadcasting of a peer-to-peer type as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-33514. In this tree type broadcasting system, each node device has topology information for identifying a network connection relationship. In the tree-type broadcasting system, each node device is connected to a node device recognized using the topology information and existing in an upper hierarchy (upper stream), receives stream data sent from the node devices in the upper hierarchy, and transfers (relays) the data to node devices in lower hierarchies. Because of such the structure, each node devices participating in the tree-type broadcasting system can enjoy stream distribution service of content data and reproduce these.